Standard tub spouts utilize a pull-up or pull-down diverter mechanism that requires the user to pull on a knob to divert a water supply exiting the tub spout to another outlet, such as a showerhead for example. Standard tub spouts with vertically moving diverter gates position the diverter gate at least partially below the water supply in the non-diverting position, and when the knob is pulled upwardly, the diverter gate is pulled upwardly to block the water supply from exiting the tub spout.
The knobs provided in these pull-up and pull-down diverter mechanisms are relatively small in size and can be difficult to grasp. Further, the grasping motion required to pull on the knob can be difficult in accessible design (handicap) environments. Thus, a more accessible design that can be easily actuated is desirable.